Isaac Westcott
|-|Isaac Westcott = |-|incomplete Demon King = |-|Second Spirit of Origin = Summary Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott (アイザック・レイ・ペラム・ウェストコット, Aizakku Rei Peramu Wesutokotto?) is the main antagonist of the Date A Live series who was first introduced in Volume 5. He is the current director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. He was one of the person who created throught the Eurasian incident, it was the first step of his plan, rewritting the world to make it only for Wizards. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least 6-C | Low 2-C possibly 2-C Name: Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott Origin: Date A Live Gender: Male Age: 49 Classification: Human, Wizard, Inversed Spirit, Second Spirits of Origin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Westcott was one of the best Wizards when he was kids, he mastered many arts such has Healing and Telekinesis. Nigh-Omniscience (Just like Nia's Rasiel, Westcott's Demon King Beelzebub has the power to know locations, questions, informations, everything known in the Universe), BFR (One of Beelzebub's abilities, he is able to instantanously trap the opponents in fictional worlds based on true stories, preventing them to to use any powers or abilities), Creation and Summoning (Westcott created a new functionality of Beelzebub's power, it can now produce an infinite amount of clone called 'Nibelcole', artificial spirits made of pure reiryoku and paper, even if they're destroyed, as long as there exist paper made of Beelzebub's reiryoku, they can come back an infinite amount of time) | All the previous abilities | Limited Power Nullification (Spirit's Astral Dress nullifies physical damage to an extent, he is also able to nullify abilities just by speaking), Law Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Westcott became the second spirits of origins, he has Mio's abilities to control laws, Kill every living things, reducing their lifes to zero and erase the existence of the targets), Resistance to Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Extending to Absolute Zero), Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Life Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Sealing (He has been unaffected by every spirits's abilities and like Mio, he cannot be affected by Kurumi's shadows and her time ability) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (He is the equivalency of a incomplete inverse spirits without a perfect control, he should be stronger than most of the sealed spirits) | At least Island level (Stronger than Nibelcoles who can hurt Shido) | Universe level+ possibly Low Multiverse level (He became the second Spirit Of Origin, an existence equal to Mio Takamiya) Speed: Relativistic+ (Blitzed all the sealed spirits) | At least Relativistic+ (Is able to keep up with Shido) | At least FTL (Became an existence Equal to Mio he should be as fast as her) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Scaling to Origami, who can lift a building) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class | At least Island Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Small Town level (Survived in a fight against Baldwin and was unaffected by Tohka's blows) | At least Island level (Shido needed to use all of his power, powered by Miku's Gabriel to defeat him in one blow) | Universe level+ (Scaling to Mio Takamiya) Stamina: High scaling to other sealed spirits | Limitless with Law Manipulation Range: Kilometers with Nibelcole and Universal with Beelzebub | Dozen of kilometers with Death Manipulation, Universal+ with Law Manipulation and Existence Erasure Intelligence: High, Westcott was an already a genius by nature and showed great skills for magic, alchemy and occultism, despite the fact that Westcott was the best wizard in term of intellect, he showed to be a good strategist, manipulating people to achieve his objective, and creating propitious situation in fights by analyzing the opponent with Beelzebub Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Incomplete Demon King = Westcott is one of the few pure Magicians, and held almost unrivalled skill in his hometown. His most notable magical achievment was the Spirit Formula performed alongside Elliot and Ellen to create the First Spirit, and would later perform it on his own to turn himself into the Second Spirit of Origin. Westcott's plan involves making the Spirits go into their Inverse Form in order to extract their Qlipha Crystals from their bodies. Then, he bonds with the crystals to gain their ability to summon their Demon Kings. *'Demon King:' Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙ベルゼバブ, Jinshoku Henchitsu?. lit. "Tome of Divine Corruption") *'Weapon:' Book *'Original Owner:' Nia Honjou It can transfer information about a subject directly into his mind if he just thinks about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shido changing the past during the events of Tobiichi Devil, and he can freely share this information with others just by simply touching them. It can also summon shadow-like creatures from its pages that follow his every command. However, since Nia's Inverse Form was in an incomplete state, because of Shido's intervention, only a part of her Qlipha Crystal was extracted. As a result, Westcott's is also in an incomplete state, implying that the Demon King is not as powerful as it was, and/or does not have all the powers it had when Nia was using it. still has a connection to Nia's angel , as the two used to be two sides of the same embodiment. As a result, Nia can sabotage by interfering with its information network, which she has used to further weaken the Demon King. Also, Nia states that like , is incapable of predicting the future or reading a person's inner thoughts. After Kurumi Tokisaki forcibly takes back Nia's Sephira Crystal, Westcott loses access to . So far the Demon King owned by Westcott, Beelzebub, has shown to have the following ability: *'Ashufiriya (幻書館 (アシュフィリヤ)):' By warping Space and Time around, Westcott traps the target(s) into the book and transports them into an adjacent world created by . According to Nia, the world is created by various scenarios made by people's dreams and imagination. The people imprisoned assume the roles of fairy tale and manga characters, though several alterations might be made to the source material. While trapped within the fantasy world, other Spirits are unable to transform or use any of their powers trapped in fictionals worlds for eternity. *'Nibelcole (魔王の娘たち (ニベルコル)):' Summons various soldiers from 's pages, all of whom bare a striking resemblance to Marina Arusu, being an artificial lifeform created by , each individual has less power than a Spirit with a limited Astral Dress equipped. However, what they lack in strength, they make up in overwhelming numbers and resilience. Ordinary damage inflicted on the Nibelcole is negligible to the entire army and will do nothing to stop the collective onslaught coordinated by their shared hive mind, 'Nibelcole' can match Kurumi Tokisaki's clones in terms of numbers. The Nibelcole can also transform back into book pages, allowing them to traverse through the wind for an easy method of transportation. Alternatively, being in page form allows them to be easily storagable. Ellen has taken advantage of this quality, scattering large amounts of paper through her Realizer to easily allow the Nibelcole surround the enemy. In battle they can reshape themselves into projectiles like paper airplanes as a means for long-distance combat. However, the Nibelcole do have a fatal shortcoming. Due to being made through Nia's Reiryoku, they are vulnerable to Nia's affections for Shido established by their Path. As a result, Shido is able to seal the Nibelcole regardless of their own personal affections for him. Sealing the Nibelcole results in them completely disappearing into particles of light. Furthermore, their life force is connected to Westcott and can come back from the book itself. After Kurumi steals back Nia's Sephira Crystal from him, all of the Nibelcole faded away shortly afterwards. |-|Second Spirit of Origin = After re-creating the ritual that gave birth to Mio Takamiya on himself, Westcott becomes the second Spirit of Origin with three new Demon Kings that serve as an evil counterpart to Mio's Angels. Aside from the Demon King counterparts of Mio's Angels, Westcott has also shown to be able to use her ability to empower others, as he was seen using it on both Ellen and Artemisia. He is also able to protect himself with a wall of reiryoku which can completely nullify the attacks of the Spirits in their limited Astral Dresses. *'Weapons:' Flower, Tree, Seed Westcott demonstrated three power in the serie: *'Athiel (極死祭壇 (アテイエル)):' The evil counterpart of , manifesting a demonic flower that emits particles of darkness rather than light, instantly killing anyone they touch. Shido speculates that those who have been empowered by Westcott are immune to the instant death effect of this Demon King. *'Belial (永劫瘴獄 (ベリアアル)):' The evil counterpart of Ain Soph, summoning a demonic tree capable of distorting the laws of reality within its boundary. *'Qemetiel (■■■ (ケメティエル)):' The evil counterpart to Ain, summoning a demonic void without a physical form capable of illuminating the entire world with darkness instead of light before erasing whomever or whatever he desires from reality. Key: Incomplete Demon King (Volume 13) | Incomplete Demon King (Volume 17-18) | Second Spirits of Origin Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Date A Live Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Paper Users Category:Law Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Evil Characters